Skull Crusher
Skull Crusher is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series, first appearing as a boss in Were-Creatures 4, later becoming an ally of the heroes in the same game. He is a dim-witted orc Demon with an innocent and sensitive personality that completely contradicts his burly appearance. He lives with his cousins Stone Smasher and Earth Breaker in the Gutsy Bathhouse, located within the Lava Cavern Hot Springs. Appearance Skull is an orc Demon, giving him skin that is completely green in color. He has a burly physique and his eye color is amber. Like most orc Demons, he doesn't have grotesque facial features; instead he has a more humanoid face, with the only difference being that his ears, which are the same size as a human's ears, are slightly pointed upwards, making them slightly resemble orc ears. His dark brown hair is in the style of a quiff and he has a slightly messy full-grown beard that's the same color as his hair. His eyebrows are big and slightly bushy. Two of his fangs are also seen poking out of his mouth from the bottom jaw. He has a tattoo of the Japanese kanji for "oni" (鬼) on his right shoulder. Outside of the Realm of Darkness, he wears a black fedora with white pinstripes and a white strap and around in on his head. He wears a white dress shirt with long sleeves that's unbuttoned to the point of revealing a bit of his chest. Over his dress shirt is a black long-sleeved suit jacket with a white pinstripe design. He wears a pair of black slacks with a white pinstripe design that's held up by a brown leather belt and a pair of black dress shoes with black soles and laces. Whenever he's in the Realm of Darkness, he changes his attire to one that matches that of a professional wrestler. He wears a fire red wrestling singlet with black sides that have a vertical large white star pattern on them. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves with fire red ends on his hands. There's one white star on the backs of each glove. He wears a pair of fire red professional wrestling boots with black laces and black soles on his face. For his sleepwear, he wears a white fundoshi. At the beach, he wears a pair of fire red swim trunks with a black triangle pattern at the cuffs of the legs. At the Summer Festival, he wears a fire red yukata with a white star pattern and a black obi around his waist. He wears a pair of white socks and a pair of geta on his feet. Personality Though large and burly in his physique, Skull Crusher is shown to actually be quite gentle, sensitive and innocent, albeit quite dim-witted as well. He attempts to act tough and menecing, but he really just wants to prove to his cousins that they're just as tough as they are, despite their numerous attempts to tell him that they like him the way he is. He has a heart made of pure gold and he's extremely sensitive, causing him to cry extremely easily. He appears to enjoy soft things, such as bunnies and his childhood blanket, once even trying to pet Andrew, wanting to, as Skull puts it, "pet the adorable fluffy doggy". History Relationships Quotes *"Duuuuuuuh... My name's Skull Crusher! And I'm, um, gonna beat you bullies up! For my cousins!" (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *Skull, along with his cousins, is one of the owners of the Gutsy Bathhouse. *His blood type is B. *He likes his cousins, relaxing at the hot springs, his childhood blanket and soft things. *He dislikes bullies and people who're mean to his cousins. *His partner for team attacks is Captain Diggers. *Suprisingly, Skull was the one to come up with the successful idea of making the bathhouse a relaxation point for male Demons. **Ironically, the bathhouse not only serves as a relaxation point, but it also serves as the home of Skull and his cousins. ***Interestingly, the top floor of the bathhouse is a private area for the owners exclusively. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Demons Category:Males